disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry
'Berry '''is a young bunny that belongs to Snow White. Found inside of a blueberry bush, she discovered her fondness for food. Her theme colors are gold and red. She has a metallic blue heart paw print located on her right hind leg. Berry is voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. In Whisker Haven Tales, she voiced by Emma Salzman (Season 1) and Grace Kaufman (Season 2). Personality ''Berry is very graceful and gentle. She loves cakes, carrots, blackberries, and blueberries. Appearance Berry is a pale blue bunny with bright, light brown eyes. Her inner-ear and nose are light pink. Her muzzle and paw tips appear to be white to match her giant, fluffy tail. She has a small tuft of fluffy bangs at the center of her forehead. She wears a big gold metal bow with a ruby shaped like a heart in the center. Around her neck is a gold pearl necklace with a medallion hanging from it, and on her tail is a big sparkly red bow. Merchandise *Talking and Singing Berry. Comes with a puffy white tail and a dark blue brush with red apple on it. *Furry Tail Friends Berry. Comes with a dark blue brush with a red apple on it. Her tail has tinsel in it. *Keychain *Build-A-Bear Quotes *''"Hello! It's lovely to see you!"'' * "Can you help me to get ready for the picnic?" (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "Giggles!" * "Being a bunny is so much fun!" * "Snow White is the best friend a bunny could ask for." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "I love having my cotton tail fluffed and puffed." * "Thank you for making my fur so sparkly." * "I can't wait to see Snow White!" (Getting Fed) * "Can you spare a carrot? Pretty please?" * "My bunny tummy seems to be rumbling. May I have a snack?" * "Do you have something I can munch on? * (Eating a blackberry) "Yum, yum!" * (Eating celery) "Slurp!" * (Eating a carrot) "Thank you!" * (Eating an apple) "That was great!" (Getting Dressed) *''"Now I look bunny beautiful!"'' *''"A bunny accessory? Yes, please!"'' Trivia *In the Palace Pets App, Berry's paws lack the white tips. *She was one of the original pets in the Palace Pets App. *Berry is one of the only pets that does not wear a crown. *She's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven Tales. Gallery BerryFurryTail.png BerryTalkSing.png BerrySW.png Berry4.png SnowWhitePet.jpg|Berry's Story Part 2 Berry3.png StorybookBerry.jpg Berry5.png 9781484706343_01_480x480-75.jpg 9781484706343_02_480x480-75.jpg Berry01.png 30400f7940210524185a50734a9e0527336d95bc.png Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879137-320-480.jpg 21562_21565_21567_20631_20631x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Berry Berry 2.png|Berry's Story Berry 6.png Berry with Snow White.png|Berry with Snow White Berry Meets Snow White.png|Berry Meets Snow White images7VVZQMHR.jpg images93AWJQ2O.jpg Berry 7.png|In Her New Outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Berry.png berry2.png|Berry's Book Version berrylacecircle.png berrypillow.png snwht_berry.png tumblr_mymi00q5PZ1qg2i2lo9_1280.jpg 1484712846.jpg|Berry's Purse Book Berry in the Berry Patch.png Berry Jumped Into the Bucket.png|Berry Jumped Into the Bucket Berry Stuck.png|Berry Stuck Berry Wishing Like Snow White.png|Berry Wishing Like Snow White character_palacepets_berry_dc8452c7.jpeg 11838899_808032205981090_3653158986386850098_o.png medias.jpeg 302958280_zm_1.jpg 9780736434447.jpeg palace_pets_berry.gif palace_pets_berry2.gif palace_pets_berry3.gif palace_pets_berry4.gif palacepet_berry.gif|Clipart of Berry shopping.jpeg shopping-1.jpeg|Berry Keychain disney_palace-pet_berry_roxo-7003-0-26174400-1418183512.jpg disney_palace-pet_berry-sw_roxo-7004-0-44946500-1418183466.jpg 518cf22abb1a38dca8a0ae99_a62f547b.jpeg|Berry from Whisker Haven Tales Gilson-PalacePets-Design-Berry 1.jpg images.jpeg mqdefault1.jpg fa80b5ff8e5120d8e6cfa63040673a81.jpg|Berry's Portrait with Snow White tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso3_250.jpg Berry0.png|In her original outfit Berry's Portrait with Snow White 2.png|Berry's Portrait with Snow White 2 hqdefault--1.jpg hqdefault-6.jpg open-uri20150608-749-qxhdrc_5be22f6b.jpeg Berry's Story.png|Berry's Story Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:White Category:Red Category:Gold Category:Rabbits/Bunnies Category:Snow white and the seven drarves Category:Snow White Category:Females Category:Whisker Haven Characters